Tek's Mechs
Tek's Mechs is a mech shop located in Soluna City that is owned Tek and Scrap Tek's Mechs outside.png|Exterior Tek's Mechs inside.png|inside Shops Available Tek's Mechs Standard Mecha (Level 1-10) *Newbatron V1 *Newbatron V1337 *Katana v1.0 *Nubertron Tek's Mechs Standard Arms (Level 1-10) *Used Gatling Gun *Refurbished Machine Gun *Mecha Boomstick *Bargain Bin Laser *Squire's Volt Sword *Smokey Flame Thrower *Salvaged Pulse Laser *Switch Gun *Glocket *Double AutoGun *Used Pulse Laser *Solar Mega Blaster *Chain Pole *Air Gun *Lightly-Used Gatling Gun *Used Sun Ray *Underhand Gun *Hunter's Autogun *Mecha Boomstick N7 *Proton Rifle *Used Electron Sniper *Bargain Bin Laser BN9 *Double Autogun N9 *Hybrid Missile Arm *Hybrid Arm Prototype *Lava Blaster *Dull Safety Scissors (Level 11-20) *Dependable Proton Rifle *Reliable Proton Rifle *Dynamic Air Gun *Energetic Air Gun *Forceful Air Gun *Blunt Safety Scissors *Unsharpened Safety Scissors (Level 21-30) *Trustworthy Proton Rifle *Safety Scissors Tek's Mechs Standard Shoulders (Level 1-10) *Freshman Laser Pointer *Miscalibrated Sniper Rifle *N-00B Missile (2x) *Lg Blue Laser *N-00B Missile (4x) *Retractable Rifle *Sling Missile (1x) *Gravitron Enforcer *Telekinetic Orb *N-UBER Missile (FLX-1) *Plasma Pulsar (Level 11-20) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-2) *Gravitron Enforcer SE *Telekinetic Orb SE *N-UBER Missile (FLX-3) *Gravitron Enforcer XL (Level 21-30) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-4) *Telekinetic Orb XL *N-UBER Missile (FLX-5) *Gravitron Enforcer LE (Level 31-40) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-6) *Telekinetic Orb LE *Gravitron Enforcer DLX (Level 41-45) *Telekinetic Orb DLX *Telekinetic Orb XLR *Gravitron Enforcer XLR Tek's Mechs Standard Heads (Level 1-10) *Big Smilie Face *Kurosawa *Smilie Face *Star Striker Head (Level 11-20) *Huge Smilie Face *Large Smilie Face (Level 21-30) *Giant Smilie Face Tek's Mechs SC Mecha (Level 1-10) *Battle Hammer v1.0 *Star Gladius v1.0 *Volt Thorn v1.0 *Hammerhead Deluxe Tek's Mechs SC Arms (Level 1-10) *Apprentice Fireball-Back Arm *Blue Plasma Ray *Fire and Ice *Holy Photon Revolver *Magma Cannon *Military Sun Ray *Missile Bayonet *Point Blank Shot *Proton Sniper *Rocket Revolver *Shining Electron Sniper *Starlight Raygun *Stun Gun RC1 *Pointy Scissors (Level 11-20) *Sharp Pointy Scissors *Keen Pointy Scissors *True Proton Sniper *Accurate Proton Sniper *Smoldering Magma Cannon *Igneous Magma Cannon *Molten Magma Cannon (Level 21-30) *Edged Pointy Scissors *Honed Pointy Scissors Tek's Mechs SC Shoulders (Level 1-10) *Alien Star Ray *Mega Blue Phaser *Micro Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher *Sapphire Mana Photon Tek's Mechs SC Heads (Level 1-10) *Cranium Phaser V4 *Cranium Phaser V8 *Syr Head *SC Phaser Eyes *SC Sniper Staredown *SC Beam Gazer (Level 11-20) *Cranium Phaser V11 *Cranium Phaser V14 Tek's Mechs NG Mecha (Level 1-10) *Battle Hammer v2.0 *Hammerhead Super *Kurosawa *Kurosawa Okamoto *QWN-1138 *ShadowTech E Series 1 *Shadowtech E Series 1.2 (Level 11-20) *Veloci-Mecha *Battle Hammer v3.0 *Shadowscythe Floater *Kurosawa Kikuchiyo *Kurosawa Kyuzo (Level 21-30) *Kurosawa Shimada Tek's Mechs NG Arms (Level 1-10) *Inker *Jelly Blaster *Perfect Ghost Trap *Super Magma Cannon *Super Proton Sniper *Bigga Drill *Industrial Scissors (Level 11-20) *Purity Blade *Nova Proton Sniper *Awesome Bigga Drill *Epic Bigga Drill *Big Industrial Scissors *OverHeat 14000 *OverHeat 20000 (Level 21-30) *Supernova Proton Sniper *Huge Industrial Scissors *OverHeat 26000 Tek's Mechs NG Shoulders (Level 1-10) *Robotic Rifle *Switch Rifle *Shadow Napalm V2 *T-Shirt Cannon (Level 11-20) *Revolving Railgun *Mega Bomber *Call of Kathool-Atchoo *SDF Dualshot *SDF Bloodshot *SDF Vampiric Blast *Disconcerting T-Shirt Cannon *Distracting T-Shirt Cannon (Level 21-30) *KRN-530 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-560 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-600 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-640 Rocket Chainsaw (Level 31-40) *KRN-660 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-680 Rocket Chainsaw Tek's Mechs NG Heads (Level 1-10) *Rock N Roll Skull Mask *Dr. Cardiac *Hyper Helmet M4 *Helmet M8 (Level 11-20) *Hyper Helmet M13 *Hyper Helmet M18 (Level 21-30) (Level 31-40) (Level 41-45) *Hyper Helmet M43 Ammo Shop *Ammo: Chocolate Bar *Ammo: Chocolate Roll *Ammo: Hard Candy *Ammo: Caramel Apple *Ammo: Cast Iron Cannonball *Ammo: Burning Cannonball *Ammo: Flash Cannonball Galvanized Skulls *Galvanized Skull Skullcrusher Upgrade Shop *Skullcrusher 10K *Skullcrusher 15K *Skullcrusher 20K *Skullcrusher 25K *Skullcrusher 28K *Skullcrusher 30K *Skullcrusher 33K *Skullcrusher Ultimate Verified Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Must be a Verified Guardian or Dragonlord *Riptide Fidelis *Riptide Devotis *Riptide Allegis *Riptide Integris *Riptide Loyalis Verified Weapons Requirements for Unlocking: Must be a Verified Guardian or Dragonlord *Large Blue Laser *Dragontooth Chaingun *Cypher Head *Exo Skel Head *Omni Hawk *Cavalier Blue Photon *Sniper Rifle *Large Military Repeater *Wolf's Head *Crusader's Shining Repeater *Experimental Stun Gun X-Boost *X-Boost: 1wk *X-Boost: 30d *X-Boost: Unlimited Rares 3009 New Years Weapons Shop *Black Cat Std 3010 *Black Cat Ltd 3010 *Black Cat Pro 3010 *Black Cat Ultra 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Std 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Ltd 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Pro 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Ultra 3010 *Dazzler Std 3010 *Dazzler Ltd 3010 *Dazzler Pro 3010 *Dazzler Dlx 3010 *Dazzler Mega 3010 *Dazzler Ultra 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Std 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ltd 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Pro 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Dlx 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Mega 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ultra 3010 *Awe Launcher Std 3010 *Awe Launcher Ltd 3010 *Awe Launcher Pro 3010 *Awe Launcher Dlx 3010 *Awe Launcher Mega 3010 *Awe Launcher Ultra 3010 Note: Although the shop's name is 3009 New Years Weapons, it contains weapons from a 3010 release. 3011 New Years Weapons Shop *BallDrop Mace N6 *BallDrop Mace N12 *BallDrop Mace N17 *BallDrop Mace N22 *BallDrop Mace N32 *BallDrop Mace N42 *Fireworks Machine M-6 *Firework Viewer 6D *Resolution S7F *Resolution S7B *Resolution S14F *Resolution S14B *Firework Viewer 15D *Fireworks Machine M-15 *Fireworks Machine M-21 *Firework Viewer 21D *Resolution S22F *Resolution S22B *Firework Viewer 29D *Fireworks Machine M-29 *Resolution S31F *Resolution S31B *Firework Viewer 37D *Fireworks Machine M-37 *Resolution S39F *Resolution S39B *Firework Viewer 44D *Fireworks Machine M-44 *Resolution S45F *Resolution S45B 4th of July '08 *Fiery Tank *Fire Tanker *Hot Tanker *Pyro Tank-Nis April Fools '08 *f001 *f001-SC *f001-NG *4pri1-SC *4pri1-NG April Fools '09 Mecha *Sick Clown *Nutty Clown *Wacky Clown *Mad Clown *Disturbed Clown *Crazed Clown *Deranged Clown Chainsaws (Friday the 13th) *Machete Chainsaw NG5 *Scary Chainsaw *Frightful Chainsaw *Machete Chainsaw NG13 *Horrific Chainsaw *Machete Chainsaw NG19 *Terrifying Chainsaw *Machete Chainsaw NG25 *Bloodcurdling Chainsaw *Machete Chainsaw NG31 *Machete Chainsaw NG40 *Rusty Chainsaw Flavescent Friday Mecha Shops Note: All mechs in this shop are sold for 50% of the normal selling price. *Flavescent Chrono *Lucky Nubertron 5SCG *Lucky Nubertron 5NGV *Lucky Nubertron 5GV *Shade HoverScythe Chassis *GLaDerp Security B-10 *Lucky Nubertron 14GV *Lucky Nubertron 14SCG *Lucky Nubertron 14NGV *Dark HoverScythe Chassis *Fiery Steampunk Model A-N1 *GLaDERP Security A-15 *Shadow HoverScythe Chassis *Steampunk Model A-1 *GLaDERP Security B-23 *Lucky Nubertron 23GV *Lucky Nubertron 23SCG *Lucky Nubertron 23NGV *Nether HoverScythe Chassis *Steampunk Model A-S1 *GLaDERP Security A-27 *HoverScythe Chassis *GLaDERP Security B-29 *GLaDERP Security A-33 *Burning Steampunk Model A-N2 *GLaDERP Security B-35 *Steampunk Model A-S2 *Steampunk Model A-2 *GLaDERP Security A-37 *GLaDERP Security B-41 *GLaDERP Security B-45 *GLaDERP Security A-45 *Turbo Jameson 3010 *QWN-1138 *Deputy *Angry Bull *Star Sheriff *Duelist *Super Jameson 3010 *Hyper Jameson 3010 *Ultra Jameson 3010 *Mad Bull *Swordsmith *Bladesmith *Roaring Bull *Decimator *Mega Jameson 3010 *Raging Bull *Blade Maniac *Giga Jameson 3010 *Uber Jameson 3010 *Primo Jameson Flavescent Friday Weapons Shop Note: All weapons in this shop are sold for 50% of the normal selling price. (Arms:) *Juugeki-Saisa G24 *Juugeki-Saisa G29 *Juugeki-Saisa G34 *Juugeki-Saisa G39 *Tiger Claw N-20 *Tiger Claw N-26 *Tiger Claw N-33 *Tiger Claw N-37 *Scary Chainsaw *Frightful Chainsaw *Horrific Chainsaw *Teriffying Chainsaw *Bloodcurdling Chainsaw *Arthurian NovaShield Thump *Arthurian NovaShield Smite *Arthurian NovaShield Bash *Springtime Leaf Blower *SpringDay Leaf Blower *MayDay Leaf Blower *Laser Pistol V5 *Laser Pistol V13 *Laser Pistol V21 *Laser Pistol V29 *Laser Pistol V37 *Laser Pistol V45 *Charged Laser V10 *Charged Laser V18 *Charged Laser V25 *Charged Laser V32 *Charged Laser V39 *Charged Laser V45 *Scary Machete *Frightful Machete *Horrific Machete *Terrifying Machete *Bloodcurdling Machete (Shoulders:) *KRN-160 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-560 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-640 Rocket Chainsaw *KRN-680 Rocket Chainsaw *Rune of Vigor *Rune of Force *Rune of Might *Rune of Virtue *Rune of Power *Energy Link V8 *Energy Link V15 *Energy Link V22 *Energy Link V29 *Energy Link V36 *Energy Link V43 *Nova Anchor Toss *Nova Anchor Throw *Nova Anchor Hurl *Seed Shooter F *Seed Shooter M *Seed Shooter Q *Seed Shooter R *1-3-1 Fertilizer Rifle *2-2-1 Fertilizer Rifle *3-3-1 Fertilizer Rifle *4-0-4 Fertilizer Rifle (Heads:) *Evil Oni *Wicked Oni *Fearsome Oni *Terrifying Oni *Dimitri's Eye *Dimitri's Look *Dimitri's Glare *Dimitri's Stare *Dimitri's Gaze *Dimitri's Glance *Scary Mask *Scary Visage *Frightful Visage *Frightful Mask *Horrific Mask *Horrific Visage *Terrifying Visage *Terrifying Mask *Bloodcurdling Mask *Bloodcurdling Visage Golden Mecha Shop *Gilded Newbatron V3008 *Gilded Star Newbatron V3008 *Golden Newbatron V3008 *Golden Star Newbatron V3008 *Volt Blade *Volt Spike *Volt Spear *Volt Lance Horror Weapons (Friday the 13th) *Scary Mask *Scary Visage *Scary Machete *Frightful Visage *Frightful Mask *Frightful Machete *Horrific Machete *Horrific Visage *Horrific Mask *Terrifying Visage *Terrifying Mask *Terrifying Machete *Bloodcurdling Machete *Bloodcurling Visage *Bloodcurling Mask *Splattered Mask *Splattered Visage *Rusty Machete Jameson Mecha (Friday the 13th) *Jameson I Lucky Charms *Lucky Credit *Orange Star *Sham Rocks *Red Balloon *Pink Heart *Lucky Star *Green 4-Leaf *Cricket *Yellow Moon *Falling Star *Trefoil *Chimney Sweep *Shooting Star *Trebol *Number Seven *Schornsteinfegar *Estrella *Kleebatt *Blue Diamond *Glueckscredit *Etoile *Clover Field *Pot of Gold Lucky NG (St. Patrick's Day '09) *Arcobaleno *Blue VulKhar Feather *Bunzilla Foot *Equin Shoe *Green VulKhar Feather *Gold Equin Shoe *Hulky BunBun Foot *Purple Equin Shoe *Rabbid Foot *Rainbow *Regenbogen *VulKhar Feather Mother's Day Mod Shop '09 *Caring Motherboard *Dear Motherboard *Sweet Motherboard *Darling Motherboard *Star-Class Motherboard *Sweetest Motherboard *Doting Motherboard Mother's Day NG Mods '09 *Precious Motherboard *Cherished Motherboard *Adoring Motherboard New Year Weapons Shops *Laser Light Show *Laser Light Show SE *Laser Light Show DLX *Laser Light Show Ultra *New Year Fireworks *New Year Fireworks DLX *New Year Fireworks SE *New Year Fireworks Ultra *New Year Goggles *New Year Goggles DLX *New Year Goggles SE *New Year Goggles Ultra *New Year Rail *New Year Rail DLX *New Year Rail SE *New Year Rail Ultra *New Year RoboFlash *New Year RoboFlash DLX *New Year RoboFlash SE *New Year RoboFlash Ultra *Dazzler Std 3010 *Dazzler Ltd 3010 *Dazzler Pro 3010 *Dazzler Dlx 3010 *Dazzler Mega 3010 *Dazzler Ultra 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Std 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ltd 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Pro 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Dlx 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Mega 3010 *Sparkle Rocket Ultra 3010 *Awe Launcher Std 3010 *Awe Launcher Ltd 3010 *Awe Launcher Pro 3010 *Awe Launcher Dlx 3010 *Awe Launcher Mega 3010 *Awe Launcher Ultra 3010 New Year NG Weapons Shops *New Year Slugs *New Year Slugs DLX *New Year Slugs SE *New Year Slugs Ultra *New Year Warhead *New Year Warhead DLX *New Year Warhead SE *New Year Warhead Ultra *Black Cat Std 3010 *Black Cat Ltd 3010 *Black Cat Pro 3010 *Black Cat Ultra 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Std 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Ltd 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Pro 3010 *Uppercut Rocket Ultra 3010 NG Weapons of Love *Luscious Lips *Super Luscious Lips *Greater Luscious Lips *Ultra Luscious Lips *Special Luscious Lips *Deluxe Luscious Lips Soluna City Special Items (Arms) *Air Gun *Chain Pole *Glocket *Lava Blaster *Proton Rifle *Switch Gun *Underhand Gun *Hybrid Missile Arm *Hybrid Arm Prototype *Magma Cannon *Missile Bayonet *Point Blank Shot *Missile Strike *Proton Sniper *Rocket Revolver (Shoulders) *SDF Dualshot *SDF Bloodshot *SDF Vampiric Blast *Galactic Strike *Static Strike *Mega Bomb *Shocking Strike *Super Bomb (Heads) *SC Phaser Eyes *SC Sniper Staredown *SC Beam Gazer *Grand Uncle *Monkeys Uncle *Great Uncle *Good Great-Uncle Soluna City Special Nova Gem Items (Arms) *Inker *Jelly Blaster *Perfect Ghost Trap *Super Magma Cannon *Super Proton Sniper *Purity Blade (Shoulders) *Call of Kathool-Atchoo *Mega Bomber *Revolving Railgun *Switch Rifle *Nova Strike *Lightning Strike *Nova Bomb (Heads) *Dr. Cardiac *Rock N Roll Skull Mask *Uncle *Great-Grand Uncle Soluna Special Mecha Shop *HammerHead Deluxe *Hammerhead Star Captain Monthly Mecha May 2009 Rare: Strider Mecha *Strider Mini *Strider *Strider SE *Strider LE *Strider XL *Strider DLX *Strider Pro June 2009 Rare: Warbear Mecha *War Cub *Warbear *Warbear SE *Warbear LE *Warbear XL *Warbear DLX *Warbear Pro July 2009 Rare: Aegis Mecha *Metal Aegis *Iron Aegis *Steel Aegis *Silver Aegis *Gold Aegis *Mithril Aegis *Adamantium Aegis August 2009 Rare: Reaper Mecha *Little Reaper *Merciless Reaper *Cruel Reaper *Odious Reaper *Ominous Reaper *Ghastly Reaper *Grim Reaper September 2009 Rare: Mohawk Mecha *Mohawk SCX2 *Mohawk SCX10 *Mohawk SCX16 *Mohawk SCX20 *Mohawk SCX24 *Mohawk SCX28 *Mohawk SCX35 October 2009 Rare: BC ShadowWarrior Mecha *BC-APOC- X2 *BC-ED1- X10 *BC-ED1- X16 *BC-ED2- X20 *BC-ED2- X24 *BC-ED2- X28 *BC-AOD- X33 *BC-AOD- X38 November 2009 Rare: Falcon Mecha *Iron Falcon *Bronze Falcon *Steel Falcon *Silver Falcon *Platinum Falcon *Titanium Falcon *Mithril Falcon *Adamantium Falcon December 2009 Rare: Viking *Viking January 2010 Rare: Automorph *Automorph *Prime Automorph *Mega Automorph *Master Automorph *Super Automorph *Maximum Automorph *Ultra Automorph *Optimal Automorph February 2010 Rare: Psychic Wing *Psychic Wing ESP2 *Psychic Wing ESP10 *Psychic Wing ESP16 *Psychic Wing ESP20 *Psychic Wing ESP24 *Psychic Wing ESP28 *Psychic Wing ESP33 March 2010 Special Rare Edition: Lucky Blademaster *Lucky Blademaster V2 *Lucky Blademaster V10 *Lucky Blademaster V16 *Lucky Blademaster V20 *Lucky Blademaster V24 *Lucky Blademaster V28 *Lucky Blademaster V33 *Lucky Blademaster V38 March 2010 Rare: Bladestorm *Bladestorm V2 *Bladestorm V10 *Bladestorm V16 *Bladestorm V20 *Bladestorm V24 *Bladestorm V28 *Bladestorm V33 *Bladestorm V38 April 2010 Rare: Morehawk *Morehawk V2 *Morehawk V10 *Morehawk V16 *Morehawk V20 *Morehawk V24 *Morehawk V28 *Morehawk V33 *Morehawk V38 May 2010 Rare: AC-490 *AC-490 V2 *AC-490 V10 *AC-490 V16 *AC-490 V20 *AC-490 V24 *AC-490 V28 *AC-490 V33 *AC-490 V38 July 2010 Rare: Master Blaster *Master Blaster V2 *Master Blaster V10 *Master Blaster V16 *Master Blaster V20 *Master Blaster V24 *Master Blaster V28 *Master Blaster V33 *Master Blaster V38 August 2010 Rare: Cosmic Talon *Cosmic Talon V2 *Cosmic Talon V10 *Cosmic Talon V16 *Cosmic Talon V20 *Cosmic Talon V24 *Cosmic Talon V28 *Cosmic Talon V33 *Cosmic Talon V38 September 2010 Rare: Steve Skysplitter *Steve Skysplitter V2 *Steve Skysplitter V10 *Steve Skysplitter V16 *Steve Skysplitter V20 *Steve Skysplitter V24 *Steve Skysplitter V28 *Steve Skysplitter V33 *Steve Skysplitter V38 October 2010 Rare: Nemesis! *Nemesis V2 *Nemesis V10 *Nemesis V16 *Nemesis V20 *Nemesis V24 *Nemesis V28 *Nemesis V33 *Nemesis V38 *Nemesis V43 January 2011 Rare: Vanguard! *Vanguard *Sturdy Vanguard *Tough Vanguard *Steadfast Vanguard *Tenacious Vanguard *Reinforced Vanguard *Fortified Vanguard *Resolute Vanguard *Staunch Vanguard May 2011 Rare: Imbiber *Imbiber *Hungry Imbiber *Thirsty Imbiber *Greedy Imbiber *Starving Imbiber *Gluttonous Imbiber *Voracious Imbiber *Ravenous Imbiber *Insatiable Imbiber June 2011 Rare: Mechatron *Mechatron *Brutal Mechatron *Fatal Mechatron *Destructive Mechatron *Dangerous Mechatron *Deadly Mechatron *Savage Mechatron *Devastating Mechatron *Lethal Mechatron August 2011 Rare: Dharmahp *Dharmahp *Dharmahp Fighter *Dharmahp Battler *Dharmahp Striker *Dharmahp Warrior *Dharmahp Leader *Dharmahp Ruler *Dharmahp Commander *Dharmahp Dominator Starship NG Rares *Asteroid Souvenier *Crystal Floor Lamp *Crystal Lighting Fixture *Frosty the Snow Mecha *Holiday Guerilla Tree *Hover Scythe Actionfigure *RT-Head Starship Rares *Asteroid Photograph *Crystal Table *Frostvale Snow Globe *Holiday Tree *MechGuin Action Figure *Odessa and Kringle Picture *Reconnaiscythe Action Figure Talk Like A Pirate Day NG Shops *Sea Dog Rapier *Sea Dog Spada *Sea Dog Stricia *Sea Dog Schiavona *Nova Parrot Dispatcher *Nova Parrot Slinger *Nova Parrot Launcher *Rhubarb's Swashbuckler *Rhubarb's Cannon *Rhubarb's Schiavona *Cap'n RhuBarb Nametag *TLaPD 3010 GF7 *TLaPD 3010 GB7 *Cap'n RhuBarb Nametag *Nova Parrot Dispatcher *TLaPD 3010 GF19 *TLaPD 3010 GB19 *Nova Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 GF27 *TLaPD 3010 GB27 *TLaPD 3010 GF32 *TLaPD 3010 GB32 *Nova Parrot Launcher *Rhubarb's Swashbuckler *Rhubarb's Cannon *Rhubarb's Schiavona *TLaPD 3010 GF41 *TLaPD 3010 GB41 *TLaPD 3010 GF45 *TLaPD 3010 GB45 *TLaPD 3010 GF7 *TLaPD 3010 GB7 *Cap'n RhuBarb Nametag *Nova Parrot Dispatcher *TLaPD 3010 GF19 *TLaPD 3010 GB19 *Nova Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 GF27 *TLaPD 3010 GB27 *TLaPD 3010 GF32 *TLaPD 3010 GB32 *Nova Parrot Launcher *Rhubarb's Swashbuckler *Rhubarb's Cannon *Rhubarb's Schiavona *TLaPD 3010 GF41 *TLaPD 3010 GB41 *TLaPD 3010 GF45 *TLaPD 3010 GB45 *Nova Parrot Hurler *Rhubarb's Mortar *Quartermaster's Shiavona Talk Like A Pirate Day Shops *Cabin Boy Cannon *Deckhand Cannon *Matey Cannon *Cap'n Cannon *Buccaneer Cannon *Cabin Boy's Swashbuckler *Deckhand's Swashbuckler *Matey's Swashbuckler *Cap'n's Swashbuckler *Buccaneer's Swashbuckler *Cabin Boy's Colichemarde *Deckhand's Colichemarde *Parrot Dispatcher *Bo'sun's Colichemarde *Matey's Colichemarde *Star Parrot Dispatcher *Buccaneer's Colichemarde *Sea Dog's Colichemarde *Star Parrot Slinger *Parrot Slinger *Pirate's Colichemarde *Parrot Launcher *Star Parrot Launcher *Cap'n's Colichemarde *Cap'n RhubArb Nametag *Cap'n RhUbarb Nametag *Cabin Boy's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF7 *TLaPD 3010 NB7 *TLaPD 3010 CF7 *TLaPD 3010 CB7 *Cap'n RhubArb Nametag *Deckhand's Colichemarde *Cap'n RhUbarb Nametag *Parrot Dispatcher *Bo'sun's Colichemarde *Matey's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF19 *TLaPD 3010 NB19 *TLaPD 3010 CF19 *TLaPD 3010 CB19 *Star Parrot Dispatcher *Buccaneer's Colichemarde *Sea Dog's Colichemarde *Star Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 CF27 *TLaPD 3010 CB27 *TLaPD 3010 NF27 *TLaPD 3010 NB27 *Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 NF32 *TLaPD 3010 NB32 *TLaPD 3010 CF32 *TLaPD 3010 CB32 *Pirate's Colichemarde *Parrot Launcher *Star Parrot Launcher *Cap'n's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF40 *TLaPD 3010 NB40 *TLaPD 3010 CF42 *TLaPD 3010 CB42 *Cabin Boy's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF7 *TLaPD 3010 NB7 *TLaPD 3010 CF7 *TLaPD 3010 CB7 *Cap'n RhubArb Nametag *Deckhand's Colichemarde *Cap'n RhUbarb Nametag *Parrot Dispatcher *Bo'sun's Colichemarde *Matey's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF19 *TLaPD 3010 NB19 *TLaPD 3010 CF19 *TLaPD 3010 CB19 *Star Parrot Dispatcher *Buccaneer's Colichemarde *Sea Dog's Colichemarde *Star Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 CF27 *TLaPD 3010 CB27 *TLaPD 3010 NF27 *TLaPD 3010 NB27 *Parrot Slinger *TLaPD 3010 NF32 *TLaPD 3010 NB32 *TLaPD 3010 CF32 *TLaPD 3010 CB32 *Pirate's Colichemarde *Parrot Launcher *Star Parrot Launcher *Cap'n's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 NF40 *TLaPD 3010 NB40 *TLaPD 3010 CF42 *TLaPD 3010 CB42 *Lieutenant's Colichemarde *TLaPD 3010 CF44 *TLaPD 3010 CB44 *Parrot Hurler *Star Parrot Hurler *Master's Colichemarde Tek's Mogloween Masks *Rock N Roll Skull Mask *Wicked Witch Mask *Skull Mask *Cat Mask *Witch Mask *Pumpkin Mask *Volatile Pumpkin Mask *Black Cat Mask Thanksgiving Rare Weapons *Farmer Pop-Missiles *Shepherd Pop-Missiles *Gatherer Pop-Missiles *Harvest Pop-Missiles *Reaper Pop-Missiles *Farmer Wing *Shepherd Wing *Gatherer Wing *Harvest Wing *Reaper Wing *Farmer Baster *Shepherd Baster *Gatherer Baster *Harvest Baster *Reaper Baster *Farmer Pilgrim *Shepherd Pilgrim *Gatherer Pilgrim *Harvest Pilgrim *Reaper Pilgrim Weapons of Love *Card Shooter *Choco Bom-Boms *Super Card Shooter *Dark Choco Bom-Boms *Greater Card Shooter *Minty Choco Bom-Boms *Ultra Card Shooter *Super Choco Bom-Boms *Special Card Shooter *Ultra Choco Bom-Boms *Deluxe Card Shooter *Deluxe Choco Bom-Boms Winter Holiday Item Shop *Holiday Peppermint Gun *Ornamental Cannon *Ornamental Launcher *Holiday Pepper-Mincer *Winter Horn *Holiday Snow Slinger *Holiday Gift Box *Big Holiday Gift Box *Blizzard Bugle *Holiday Snow Catapult Winter Holiday Nova Item Shop *Candy Cane *Explosive Present *Mint-Zooka *The Kringler Winter Holiday Present Shop *Holiday Present Dialogue Tek: Welcome to Tek's Mechs! Feel free to look around my shop. I'll install all new parts free of charge. Talk Tek: Hi , how has your Mecha been? Seems like just yesterday I was recalibrating its gyro on GEARS Shuttle. Tek: This is my friend Scrap. I found her when salvaging some space mecha debris. Scrap: Twk. Twk. I am pretty sure I am the token cute character designed to get ratings with the girls. Tek: Sure are! Scrap: Twk. Twk. Tek decided to keep me around because I alphabetized her secret giant robot Anime collection. Tek: Ooooh.. did you hear about that new animated short that is going to premiere at the Theater? Scrap: Twk. Twk. You bet! I hear J6 made it and it was animated like 'Artix vs. The Undead'. Tek: Hey , do you want to come see it with us when it premieres? Scrap: Please come! It would be... Twk. Twk. So fun! Floorivator Scrap: Twk. Twk. Oh yeah... busted. Tek: Yup, broken. During Anniversary Event Tek: Have fun! Scrap: Twk. Twk. hmmmm, I could go for a cookie... or some cake... mmmmmm Category:Shops